


It's Not Fair

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, i love these tiny children ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: It’s Cerise’s first day at school, and she just wants to be able to play with her sister. However, destiny doesn’t work out in her favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lareinarosa on Tumblr! They asked for a story about the Hood/Badwolf relationship!

“Sis, sis, come here! Look at what I found!” Cerise chirped, skipping up to Ramona on the playground. She tugged on her older sister’s sleeve, trying to drag her to the sandbox. It was her first day of school ever, and she’d found _worms_. Ramona loved playing with worms!

Ramona, however, only turned around and clamped her fingers over Cerise’s mouth like a muzzle. She dragged the girl under a tree, using all of her third-grade strength to overpower her. When she finally released Cerise, the little girl fell back, her new hooded coat almost falling right off. “Hey!” she squeaked indignantly. “What was that for?”

“Didn’t you hear what mom said?” Ramona growled. “You’re not supposed to talk to me at school.”

“Oh.” Cerise had forgotten. “Well, I don’t think it’s fair and I don’t like it!” She stamped her little foot in protest.

Ramona leaned over and straightened the red hood on her black hair. “Well, that’s the way that it has to be. So, you can’t come up to me and call me sis.”

Cerise pouted as she looked over at the mass of students. “But I want to play with you. I don’t know anyone else here and I don’t like them.”

“You have to like them. You’re the future Red Riding Hood. You have to get along with everyone, because you’re nice.”

Cerise’s pout extended even further. “That’s not fair! I don’t want to be nice and I don’t want to wear the hood! I want to run and eat things.”

Ramona sighed, rolling her eyes and patting Cerise forcefully on the head. “I’m sure you’ll grow into it.” She gave Cerise a little push, and the girl stumbled forwards. “Now go back out there and play, or I’ll tell mom and then she’ll be mad at you.”

Still frowning, Cerise tramped off to the sandbox again. She knelt down in the dunes and stirred them up with a stick, trying to find the worms, but they had already crawled away.

When a little girl with curly brown hair and wooden skin wandered up to her later in the day, Cerise Hood did her best impression of friendliness. The lucky Ramona Badwolf got to lurk in the shadows instead.


End file.
